the_3_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Teds Ill!
Summary When Ted gets ill, Fred and Bobby help sort everything out. Plot Ted is in the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror. He is spotty, shaky and exhausted, and he coughs loudly. Fred sees that he is ill and sees him to the spare room to quarantine him. Fred orders him to stay there until he is better, but Ted asks what they do about the doctor. Fred replies that he and Bobby will sort everything out, and leaves. Fred tells Bobby to stay and look after Ted, while he goes out and gets the doctor. Bobby salutes him, and Fred cycles away on his bicycle to the doctor, leaving a trail of calamities and mishaps behind him. Bobby goes back to Ted and tells him to say 'ah' so he can inspect his throat. Ted opens his mouth, but it is absolutely disgusting, so Bobby tells him to shut it again. He then gets off the bed and says that 'there's nothing a cup of tea and a slice of toast can't fix!'. Ted laments for Fred to come back with the doctor. Meanwhile, Fred is cycling past a bakery when he gets distracted by a cake, dismounting his bicycle. His bicycle careers away off the street and gets run over by a tram. He goes to the road and finds his bicycle in three pieces, cut up by the tram wheels. He decides to walk instead. As he walks, however, he sees the inspector, who chases him. Fred outruns him and manages to get on a tram that leaves quickly, leaving the annoyed inspector behind. The tram arrives outside Dr Guding's Doctors Surgery, and Fred gets off and enters through the door. He emerges into a waiting room that is full of unwell people with either broken legs, colds or spots. There is no seat for Fred until someone is called to see Dr Guding, letting everyone move along a seat, leaving the one by the door empty. Fred sits down and looks at the clock. The clock ticks slowly, the second hand barely moving. Fred looks away and at a painting above him. The painting is quite strange and makes a noise, so Fred quickly looks away from it in bewilderment. Back at the house, the cuckoo clock rings and the cuckoo tells Bobby it is lunch time. Bobby is busy cooking something in a saucepan, replies that he is already making lunch. He hastily brings it on a tray to Ted, where it is shown that it is toast and tea, similar to the breakfast Fred ate in Peace & Quiet. Ted half-remembers this, but he is interrupted by Bobby announcing that the entertainment is about to start. The entertainment is actually Bobby acting some sock puppets with some wind-up pipe organ playing in the background. The show is about to end when the pipe organ starts speeding up and grinding. Bobby attempts to stop it, but the organ goes out of control, shaking crazily around the room. In the doctor's surgery, Fred has finally reached the doctor's room, and is showing Dr Guding a picture of Ted. Even Dr Guding is disgusted, but she manages to diagnose the illness quickly and prescribes some of the medicine medicoanlagyemalayre. Fred takes the box and leaves to take the tram, celebrating that he no longer has to wait anymore, however when he gets on the tram he has to again. In the house, Bobby is still battling with the pipe organ when Fred bursts into the room, pushes Bobby and the disastrous organ out the way and tells Ted that he has the medicine. Ted nervously takes the medicine and eats it. Within seconds Ted is fine again, and he cheers. Bobby tells him that he can now do the chores, and Ted is grumpy again. Trivia * This episode shows that The House is in Pringleton Housing Estate * This episode shows that you can take the tram anywhere without a ticket * The sequence where there is an old-timer black and white chase is a reference to films from the 20s * When Ted says "Is this referencing something?", he means that the tea and toast he has looks like the tea and toast Fred makes in Peace & Quiet * This episode shows that Bobby can cook Errors * Bobby is seen cooking something in a saucepan in the kitchen, however he only makes tea and toast, which does not require a saucepan. There might have been a deleted scene here. * The newspaper the man reads in the Doctor's Waiting Room is not the same as the man sitting next to Fred's newspaper shown on the tram. * The medicine box dissapears when Ted says "I'm healthy!" * The background of the spare room where Ted is put changes nearly in every scene it is in. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.37.37.png|Ted is ill. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.37.44.png|Fred sends Ted to the spare room to be quarantined. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.38.03.png|Map. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.38.20.png|Fred cycles away. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.38.26.png|"Say ah!" Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.38.31.png|"Ah," Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.38.38.png|"Argh! Stop!" Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.39.00.png|Oh dear. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.39.14.png|Tick. Tick. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.39.21.png|Literally the best expression ever. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.39.35.png|The reference. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.39.48.png|Bobby's puppet show. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.39.55.png|Ted is not buying this. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.40.10.png|Ted doubts the medicine. Screen Shot 2018-01-03 at 11.40.23.png|But it works.